Red Eyed Angel
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: THREESHOT. "Aku? Namaku Izaya. Aku adalah roh pohon sakura ini." Belum pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya, Shizuo berharap fantasi dan dongeng-dongeng dunia lain menjadi nyata. AU. Shounen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Eyed Angel**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

"Aku? Namaku Izaya. Aku adalah roh pohon sakura ini." Belum pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya, Shizuo berharap fantasi dan dongeng-dongeng dunia lain menjadi nyata.

**Pairing : **Shizuo x Izaya

**Warning :** AU. Shounen ai. Cheesy and sappy (maybe). OOCness demi kepentingan cerita (maybe). Dan hei! Ini fic pertama saya yang sukses romance tanpa bumbu-bumbu angst dan chara death! *tebarpermen*

**Disclaimer :** DURARARA! selamanya milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei. Plot fic ini terinspirasi dari manga oneshot KANON karya Tanemura Arina-sensei.

**Listening to :** Fuzzy Blue Lights by Owl City

* * *

…

…

Suara mesin kereta api perlahan menjauh, hingga akhirnya hilang ditelan oleh jarak. Keramaian orang-orang perlahan pergi dari stasiun tua di pusat kota tersebut. Meninggalkan hanya beberapa orang pegawai stasiun dan petugas kebersihan yang berkeluh kesah melihat sampah-sampah yang ditinggalkan para penumpang barusan.

Dan juga seorang pemuda yang berdiri mematung di peron. Tas ransel berukuran besar di bahunya dan kopor hitam besar di tangannya, terlihat sangat ringan jika disandingkan dengan tubuh sang pemuda yang tinggi proposional berbalut jaket krem tebal. Helai rambutnya yang dicat pirang berayun dengan halus diterpa angin musim dingin menjelang musim semi yang hangat. Bijih matanya membulat, menatap dengan antusias pemandangan di seberang rel yang dibatasi oleh pagar kawat dari kejauhan.

Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu sang pemuda, seketika menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya di belakangnya.

"Anda sedang menunggu seseorang? Kenapa tidak duduk saja?" tanya sang ibu seraya menawarkan bangku di sepanjang peron yang nyaris kosong sama sekali.

Pemuda itu tersenyum seraya menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Saya datang dan pulang sendiri." Katanya. Detik berikutnya, bijih matanya kembali melirik pemandangan yang sebelumnya ia kagumi, seakan tak mau melewatkannya barang sedetik saja. Sang ibu itu mengikuti arah pandangan sang pemuda, dan segera ikut tersenyum ketika melihat apa yang dipandang oleh pemuda itu.

Sebatang pohon sakura. Batang-batangnya besar dan kokoh, menjulang tinggi melebihi atap stasiun tersebut. Tampak begitu segar dilatar belakangi langit pagi hari, masih biru jernih tanpa awan dan polusi asap kelabu. Sebenarnya akan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah jika ditambah dengan bunganya yang seharusnya kini sedang mekar menghiasi menjelang hari musim semi. Tapi tidak untuk tahun ini. Dan seterusnya. Pohon besar itu telah menuntaskan tugasnya dan mungkin tak akan berbunga lagi. Yang ada di sana kini hanya batang dan ranting-rantingnya yang mulai mengering tanpa bunga maupun daun.

"Sayang sekali, ya?" komentar sang ibu. "Pohon sakura itu sudah berbunga sejak ibu kecil… sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu. Dan semenjak tahun lalu pohon sakura ini tak lagi berbunga, stasiun ini mulai sepi pengunjung. Berhubung di pusat kota juga sudah didirikan stasiun lain yang lebih megah, mungkin memang sudah waktunya…"

Sang pemuda mengangguk kecil, memahami betul apa maksud sang ibu.

Mungkin sudah waktunya pohon itu mati dan sudah waktunya stasiun tua ini ditutup.

"Kamu habis bepergian jauh?" tanya sang ibu, sedikit melirik pada kopor di tangan yang pemuda.

"Saya akan tinggal di Ikebukuro untuk kuliah." Jawab sang pemuda. "Aslinya saya berasal dari pinggir kota. Saya baru pertama kali datang ke kota ini."

"Oh, benarkah? Kebetulan sekali, saya juga berasal dari sana." mata coklat pucat sang ibu membulat antusias, seakan senang bertemu dengan orang dari kampung halaman yang sama. "Tapi, kau tinggal di kota besar ini sendirian? Apalagi, kau baru pertama kali kemari… Bukankah itu agak berbahaya?"

"Tidak juga. Memang tidak bersama keluarga atau kerabat, tapi saya tinggal bersama…" Sang pemuda terdiam sebentar, seolah berusaha memilih kata yang tepat. "…ehm, bersama… sahabat dekat saya."

Sang ibu mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Melihat semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipi sang pemuda, ibu itu tahu pasti _lebih dari sekedar sahabat_. "Ah, aku menahanmu terlalu lama disini." Kata sang ibu. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat… ngg…" Mata sang ibu itu lalu tertuju pada _name tag_ yang tergantung di kopor pemuda tersebut.

"…Nak Heiwajima Shizuo."

Pemuda itu pun kembali tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat tanda perpisahan, sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan stasiun tua tersebut.

* * *

…

…

_Waktu telah berlalu bagaikan kedipan mata_

_Dua tahun lalu, kita hanya anak-anak yang masih mencoba untuk mengenal dunia_

_Masih mencoba menggali cita-cita_

_Ingatkah kau, cinta?_

…

…

* * *

"_Salah_… Salah salah salah salah SA-LAAH!"

Kanvas mahal itu terbelah menjadi dua, sia-sia dibeli dari toko buku dan hanya bertahan tiga jam setelah digoreskan oleh warna-warna cat minyak. Iris madu itu berkedut menahan marah, mencoba bersabar. Aah, kalau suasana hati saja sedang begini, lukisan laknat ini mana mungkin selesai tepat minggu depan?

Heiwajima Shizuo mengurut dahinya. Pameran tunggal lukisan yang digelar oleh ayahnya akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi. Memang, yang akan dipamerkan sebenarnya adalah koleksi lukisan ayahnya yang namanya sudah melejit sebagai seniman kelas atas. Namun entah atas usul siapa –dan terkutuklah orang yang memberi usul ini- Heiwajima Kichirou juga ingin lukisan kedua anaknya yang masih pelukis amatir juga dipajang meski hanya satu-dua bingkai atau hanya ditaruh di pojok ruangan. Kabar besar ini seharusnya jadi berita yang menggembirakan bagi Shizuo dan Kasuka yang juga ingin meneruskan jejak ayah mereka; kalau saja berita ini diberi tahukan dari jauh-jauh hari, bukan mepet seminggu sebelum tanggal dibukanya pameran. SEMINGGU, demi Monalisa yang mendadak punya alis! Pelukis amatir mana –masih pelajar yang punya kesibukan di sekolah pula- yang dengan hebatnya sanggup mencari inspirasi dan menyelesaikan karyanya dalam tenggat waktu seminggu!

"Terserah kalian lah, mau membuat yang seperti apa. Asal jangan melenceng dari tema yang sudah ditentukan. '_Splat from Heaven'_. Dan jangan buat ayah malu dengan karya yang asal jadi. Kalian harus bisa mempresentasikannya kalau-kalau nanti ada yang bertanya..."

Shizuo menggeram frustasi ketiak suara ayahnya itu kembali berputar di ingatannya. "Cipratan dari surga, gundulmu! Ngomong sih gampang, tua bangka!" dan teriakan amarah itu diakhiri oleh Shizuo dengan membanting potongan kanvas malang itu ke tanah.

Dengan geram, Shizuo membanting punggungnya bersandar di sebuah batang pohon. Kalau begini, sia-sia dia kabur dari sekolah dengan alasan tidak enak badan dan datang ke tempat ini untuk mencari inspirasi. Tempat rahasia Shizuo yang bahkan Kasuka sekali pun tidak tahu. Cuma di tempat seperti ini Shizuo merasa dirinya bisa bebas menuangkan segala emosi dan imajinasinya di atas kanvas.

Bukit ini terletak cukup jauh dari pinggir kota, sehingga keramaian dan polusi dari sana tidak terasa di sini. Lokasinya yang cukup tinggi membuat Shizuo bisa melihat seluas-luasnya pemandangan kota. Tapi lebih dari semua itu, tempat ini akan jadi tempat yang paling indah, apalagi jika musim semi tiba. Puncak bukit ini dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon sakura yang besar dan rindang. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana cantiknya jika bunganya mekar di akhir bulan April nanti. Seolah-olah berjalan di bawah terowongan dengan langit-langit kelopak bunga putih dan merah muda yang berguguran dengan anggunnya.

Sesaat Shizuo menengadah. Berhubung ini masih bulan September, tidak mungkin kalau ada sakura yang mekar saat ini. Harusnya yang ada di pohon-pohon berbatang kekar ini hanya rantingnya tanpa daun maupun bunga. Tapi…

"Kenapa pohon yang ini sudah berbunga…?" gumam Shizuo sambil bangkit berdiri dan menengadah, menatap pohon sakura dimana ia berdiri di bawahnya saat ini. Tidak seperti pohon lainnya di puncak bukit ini yang seperti sedang meranggas, pohon yang kelihatannya paling kerdil ini sudah penuh dengan bunganya yang berwarna merah muda pucat.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kuat, menyapu dan membawa beberapa kelopak bunga yang berguguran ke udara. Sesaat yang tertangkap oleh telinga Shizuo hanyalah bunyi angin yang berdansa dengan dedaunan, namun ketika hembusan itu mereda, Shizuo tersentak mendengar seseorang –benarkah _seseorang_?- tertawa jahil.

"Dia salah musim. Ini namanya mekar di luar musim. Cantik, kan?"

Sontak Shizuo menengadah. Suara itu berasal tepat di atasnya, di atas pohon sakura ini. _Siapa_…?

Detik itu juga, Shizuo terpaku saat iris sepulen madunya bertemu dengan rubi yang berkilau di antara tirai merah muda yang berayun menggoda.

Sosok itu duduk di atas cabang pohon sakura, bersandar di batangnya yang kokoh. Ia tersenyum nakal saat tatapannya bertubrukan dengan tatapan Shizuo. Rambutnya yang hitam pendek tampak begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih segar –nyaris kelihatan pucat seperti orang sakit- dan bola matanya yang sewarna mirah. Shizuo tidak tahu bagaimana pikirannya mendeskripsikan sosok tersebut. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, hatinya yang berjiwa seniman saat itu mengakui bahwa sosok itu tampak begitu… _indah_?

Sosok itu kembali tertawa kecil. Shizuo sediki terkejut setelah mengamati sosok itu lebih baik –dia _laki-laki_!

"Kamu Heiwajima Shizuo, kan?" tanya sosok itu. "Sayang tuh, kanvas mahal dibuang-buang. Kenapa dirusak? Padahal lukisan yang tadi sudah bagus, lho…"

Sesaat Shizuo tidak tahu ia harus membalas apa. Sosok tersebut lalu melompat turun dari atas sana, dan mendarat dengan sempurna tepat di depan Shizuo. Pemuda misterius itu mengenakan pakaian serupa seragam sekolah berwarna hitam dengan t-shirt merah di dalamnya. Shizuo bisa merasakan jiwa senimannya menjerit memuji kecantikan pemuda itu. Tunggu… _kecantikan_? Yang benar saja, Shizuo… Kau sudah tahu ia memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama denganmu!

Alis pemuda misterius itu merenggut, seolah tidak terima sapaan ramahnya hanya dibalas dengan pelototan terkejut. "Hei hei, katakanlah sesuatu. Apa aku begitu mengejutkanmu?" tanyanya.

Saat itulah Shizuo menemukan suaranya kembali. "Kau… siapa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Bijih delima itu membulat dalam keterkejutan sekaligus ketertarikan. Senyum semisterius bulan sabit di malam berawan melengkung sempurna di bibirnya yang pucat.

"Aku…?" tanyanya. Nada bicaranya seakan berdansa dengan melodi angin yang berhembus halus. "Namaku Izaya…"

"Aku adalah roh pohon sakura ini."

* * *

Shizuo melotot terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan adiknya. Yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah hamparan pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tampak seperti sebuah kota yang dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan berdinding serba putih atau krem pucat, berbaris dengan acak namun tetap memikat. Salah satu bangunan yang tampak paling mencolok menjadi pusat pemandangan tersebut, seperti kastil tua dengan pilar-pilar raksasa dan kubah putih berpoleskan emas menghiasi puncaknya. Sangat serasi dengan latar langit biru yang pucat. Yang menarik dari pemandangan tersebut adalah bagaimana kota itu diselimuti gumpalan awan putih, bagaikan kabut yang membungkus dari tanah sampai puncaknya; seolah kota tersebut mengambang di atas awan. Kesempurnaan semu yang terpampang indah dalam kungkungan bingkai kanvas.

"Oh, itu. Aku mencoba meniru pemandangan Kota Vatikan. Tapi karena memang tidak pernah lihat langsung, jadi nggak mirip, ya…" Sahut Kasuka yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang, mengejutkan Shizuo yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu.

"Ap–! Kasuka! Lukisanmu sudah selesai? Padahal dua hari yang lalu kau masih bikin sketsa…!" seru Shizuo seraya mengikuti langkah adiknya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sekali lagi Shizuo memandangi karya adiknya yang masih duduk di atas easel. Kritikus seni yang melihat lukisan ini pasti bisa langsung tahu kalau pelukisnya sama sekali masih amatir –bahkan Shizuo bisa mengkritik kalau pemilihan warnanya masih terlalu kaku dan datar- _Tapi dibanding dirinya_…

"Hari ini kan sekolahku libur, Kak… Aku mengerjakan ini dari pagi." kata Kasuka sambil membereskan palet dan wadah-wadah cat minyak yang masih berserakan di kamar mereka. "Kakak juga sebaiknya cepatlah pikirkan punya kakak. Setidaknya, dapat ide dasarnya dulu. Empat kita sudah harus melaporkan hasilnya pada ayah, kan?"

Shizuo menghela napas sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Kamu menyelesaikan ini dalam waktu sehari? Ayah pasti jungkir balik kegirangan saking bangganya…" katanya.

"Warnanya monoton begini, jelaslah cepat selesai…" kata Kasuka sambil menyentuh sisi kanvasnya. "Mungkin ayah bakal mengkritik kalau, 'Kebanyakan warna putih! Dipandangi lima menit juga jadi bosan!' dan seterusnya."

Shizuo hanya tersenyum kecil. _Paling tidak kau sudah selesai kan_… Rasanya dibandingkan dengan adiknya, Shizuo merasa dirinya masih jauh dari melanjutkan jejak ayahnya. Memikirkan hal ini, Shizuo jadi malas pulang ke rumah. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau ia segera menelepon Shinra, teman sekelasnya, dan memohon untuk menginap di rumahnya selama beberapa hari. Ia akan segera pamit dan keluar dari rumahnya sebelum ayahnya pulang ke rumah malam ini.

Ia tidak mau mendengar ayahnya berkata, "_Harusnya kau malu, adikmu bisa jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu…!_"

* * *

"Shi~ zu~ chaan~~!"

Dan kalau saja Shizuo tidak ingat akan kontrol dirinya, ia mungkin saja akan melemparkan ransel besar yang saat ini tengah dijinjingnya ke muka orang yang tahu-tahu muncul di depannya itu. Sungguh, mengagetkan orang dari balik pohon waktu matahari sudah mau terbenam begini sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus, apalagi untuk kesehatan jantung.

"Kau…!" Shizuo melompat mundur selangkah dan menuding wajah pemuda bermata rubi itu. "Kenapa kau masih disini! Dan apa-apaan nama panggilan menjijikan itu!"

Pemuda itu pun tertawa geli melihat respon Shizuo. "Tentu saja aku masih disini. Aku dan sakura ini kan satu paket. Aku selalu disini." Katanya sambil menepuk batang pohon sakura yang mekar di luar musim itu.

Shizuo memutar bola matanya, merasa konyol dirinya sedang mendengarkan makhluk ini mengoceh. Orang ini –siapa tadi namanya? _Izaya_? Nama yang unik…- mengaku-ngaku roh sakura? _Heh_… Ingin rasanya Shizuo berdecak kesal. Mana ada roh seperti itu? Di saat seperti ini, Shizuo tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni lelucon…

"Aku tidak percaya pada fantasi dan dunia lain." Tegas Shizuo. "Lagipula, dilihat dari mana pun, kau ini manusia. Lihat, kakimu saja menyentuh tanah…" Shizuo meraih kembali kopornya, bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Padahal tadinya, ia ingin menyendiri di tempat ini untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kenapa makhluk yang tidak jelas asal usulnya ini harus datang dan mengganggunya?

Izaya hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja Shizu-chan tidak percaya. Yah... aku tidak peduli sekali pun kau tidak percaya kok." Katanya riang sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia pun menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput dan duduk bersandar di batang pohonnya. "Tapi, aku senang Shizu-chan datang!"

Shizuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lama-lama ia merinding juga melihat Izaya terus-terusan tertawa dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Padahal selama ini dia pikir yang namanya roh dan arwah itu selalu suram dan muram… Ah, tapi peduli apa dia soal hal seperti itu…

"Hmp. Kalau aku ingat ada kamu, aku nggak akan kesini." Kata Shizuo tajam.

"Aaw… Shizu-chan jahat sekali. Izaya terluka…" Izaya melipat lututnya di dada dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik sana, membuat ekspresi sedih yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat. Sukses membuat Shizuo mendelik kesal, tinggal sejengkal dari menggunakan tinju dan tenaga abnormalnya untuk merubuhkan pohon di depannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itu! Aku punya nama dan kau pasti tahu siapa!" serunya. Tapi lagi-lagi Izaya hanya merespon dengan tertawa-tawa. Shizuo menggeram kesal. Rasanya percuma buang-buang amarah pada roh pohon sakura ini. Walau sebenarnya… Shizuo merasa lega juga. Kenapa ya…? Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya seseorang tidak gemetar ketakutan atau menangis meraung-raung sambil lari terbirit-birit melihatnya meledak marah? Yah, selain Kasuka tentu saja…

"Daripada itu, Shizu-chan!" dengan cepat, Izaya membuka pembicaraan baru. Ia melompat berdiri dengan lincah dan berlari kecil menghampiri Shizuo. "Shizu-chan pelukis, kan? Apa kau mau memperlihatkan lukisanmu lagi padaku?"

"…Hah?" Shizuo sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Memang, roh ini tadi pagi melihatnya melukis. Tapi darimana dia tahu kalau Shizuo memang _pelukis_? Setidaknya, calon pelukis… "Kenapa ingin melihat lukisanku?"

Sesaat ekspresi kebingungan menggantung di wajah Izaya. Hanya selang waktu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya wajah itu kembali dihiasi ekspresi riang. "Kupikir, karena Shizu-chan yang memanggilku!"

"…Aku nggak pernah memanggilmu, kutu."

Iris delima itu membulat, melotot galak. "Hei! Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa aku kutu!"

"Ck. Alasan yang sama kenapa kau memanggilku _Shizu-chan_, kutu sial." Kata Shizuo lagi. "Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak bisa melukis diam-diam lagi disini."

Izaya menelengkan kepalanya, seolah kebingungan. "Lho? Kenapa harus melukis diam-diam?"

"Hah?"

Shizuo baru saja ingin meneriaki roh sakura yang terlalu banyak tanya itu, ketika Izaya sudah lebih dulu melompat semakin mendekati Shizuo. Jarak tepat sejauh satu tarikan napas memisahkan mereka, membuat Shizuo tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya sesak oleh degup jantungnya yang mendadak meningkat. Izaya tersenyum lebar –bukan senyum jahil dan nakal yang sedari tadi terus menghiasi wajah pucatnya, namun kali ini tampak begitu manis, semanis kelopak bunga yang kini menari di tengah-tengah mereka saat itu.

"Lukisan Shizu-chan kan, indah sekali!" kata Izaya, matanya berkilauan bagai sihir. Menyihir Shizuo menjadi patung batu yang kagum terpaku. "Terserah kritikus-kritikus tua itu mau bilang apa, selama Shizu-chan sudah melukis dari hati, itu yang terindah, iya kan?"

Izaya tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari menjauh. Bagaikan lepas dari mantra, Shizuo tersentak saat ia sadar Izaya sudah di luar jangkauannya. Roh sakura itu sudah lenyap di balik rapatnya pepohonan dan gelapnya petang menjelang malam. Shizuo menelan ludah. Bijih madunya masih menatap ke kegelapan di depannya, seolah sosok berbalut pakaian hitam itu masih ada di sana.

"AH!" tiba-tiba, Shizuo menyadari ia melupakan satu hal penting. "BRENGSEK! Aku lupa bilang padanya, jangan datang lagi!"

.

.

Sementara itu di balik batang kokoh pepohonan, Izaya meringkuk dengan lengan gemetar. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara langkah pemuda yang mencak-mencak perlahan hilang di telan jarak. Entah ia malu dilihat siapa, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih merah daripada bintik delima di kedua belah matanya.

"Shizu-chan bodoh…" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. "Memanggilku kutu dengan alasan yang sama denganku, katanya… Cih."

"…Padahal alasanku memanggilmu Shizu-chan kan, karena…"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :** Iya iyaa saya tahu harusnya saya ngelanjutin Rubymoon. Tapi multichap ini cuma twoshot kok. Sebenernya, fic ini saya bikin dalam rangka ultah Izaya tanggal 4 Mei nanti. Chapter berikutnya akan saya tamatkan pas tanggal itu. Tapi yaa saya nggak janji. Siapa tahu bakal molor atau lebih cepat #PLAK!

Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi tergila-gila sama _fine arts_, macem lukisan gitu lah. Kalau ada istilah-istilah yang kurang dimengerti di fic ini, maaf ya saya nggak sempat menjelaskan. Tanya sama paman Google aja yaa... #authormales

Okee! Sekian dari saya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk fic inii~

Have a nice day/dream,

Shinju


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Eyed Angel**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

"Aku? Namaku Izaya. Aku adalah roh pohon sakura ini." Belum pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya, Shizuo berharap fantasi dan dongeng-dongeng dunia lain menjadi nyata.

**Pairing : **Shizuo x Izaya

**Warning :** AU. Shounen ai. Cheesy and sappy (maybe). OOCness demi kepentingan cerita (maybe). Dan hei! Ini fic pertama saya yang sukses romance tanpa bumbu-bumbu angst dan chara death! *tebarpermen*

**Disclaimer :** DURARARA! selamanya milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei. Plot fic ini terinspirasi dari manga oneshot KANON karya Tanemura Arina-sensei.

**Listening to :** I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

* * *

…

…

Izaya benar-benar seperti parasit, begitulah Shizuo mencatat dalam otaknya. Ia seperti kutu; ia seperti hama pengganggu; ia seperti benalu. Mungkin Shizuo juga bodoh, kenapa ia terus datang ke bukit itu padahal ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menyendiri dengan tenang lagi di sana. Izaya selalu muncul dan mengajaknya bicara banyak hal, dan Shizuo terlalu malas dan lelah untuk meladeni.

Di sisi lain, mungkin Shizuo sendiri memang tidak bisa menghindari pertemuannya dengan Izaya. Bukannya tidak bisa, mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut, tidak ingin. Izaya masih menyimpan terlalu banyak misteri yang mengusik rasa penasaran Shizuo. Kenapa Izaya bisa tahu banyak tentang dirinya? –Nama, kegiatan melukisnya, dan akhir-akhir ini Shizuo sadar kalau Izaya bahkan tahu bahwa Shizuo bersekolah di Raira Academy, bahwa Shizuo adalah sulung dari dua bersaudara, bahwa Shizuo bahwa Shizuo bahwa Shizuo… _HELL! _Jangan bilang dia adalah roh orang mati yang sempat men_sta_ –oke, Shizuo, singkirkan pikiran gilamu yang bakal menuntun fanfiksi ini keluar dari jalurnya…

Yah… Shizuo bisa saja bilang keberadaan Izaya mengganggu. Ia selalu butuh tempat yang tenang untuk mendapatkan inspirasinya. Dan kehadiran roh sakura berisik itu cukup untuk merusak semuanya. Namun di samping rasa penasarannya pada Izaya, ada satu alasan lagi yang lebih membuat Shizuo tidak bisa menyingkirkan keberadaan Izaya. Alasan yang membuat Shizuo tidak ingin Izaya pergi sebagaimana pun Izaya mengganggu ketenangannya…

Karena satu hal yang selalu Izaya ributkan tiap kali mereka bertemu adalah…

"Ayolah Shizu-chan…! Perlihatkan lukisanmu padaku!"

Cukup sebaris kalimat itu. Cukup sederet kalimat sederhana itu dan Shizuo merasakan hatinya berdesir gembira, mengalahkan rasa kesalnya. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Tidak pernah ada yang ingin melihat lukisan seorang pelukis amatir yang sama sekali belum matang. Izaya adalah satu-satunya yang mengatakan itu padanya.

"Aaargh! Kau ini berisik sekali tahu! Sudah berkali-kali kubilang jangan menggangguku!" Tapi namanya juga Shizuo, sebagaimana pun ia merasa kata-kata Izaya juga menjadi penghiburan baginya, seorang Heiwajima Shizuo tidak akan bicara sejujur itu padanya. "Ini sudah hari ketiga dan ayahku sudah meminta hasilnya untuk diserahkan secepatnya! Gara-gara kau menggangguku terus, aku bahkan belum memulai sama sekali!"

Dalam hati, Shizuo memaki dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja ia tidak bermaksud menyalahkan, apalagi mengusir Izaya. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih jujur sejujur roh sakura yang banyak omong ini…

Izaya merenggut, namun untuk kali ini ia tidak membalas bentakan Shizuo dengan rengekan manja seperti biasanya. Respon sunyi itu membuat Shizuo sedikit tertenung juga. _Jangan bilang roh cerewet ini menganggap serius kata-kataku dan tersinggung…_

Izaya berjongkok di depan Shizuo, sehingga tinggi tubuhnya sejajar dengan si pelukis yang kini tengah duduk bersandar di pohonnya. Izaya melipat lututnya dan menaruh dagunya di atasnya. "Apa pameran kali ini begitu penting untukmu, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap pemuda di depannya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Izaya bicara dengan nada tenang yang tidak terkesan main-main –tiga hari ia mengenal Izaya, dan ini yang pertama-. Perubahan situasi yang mendadak ini membuat Shizuo menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Setiap pameran selalu penting bagiku. Seperti yang kau tahu –walau aku juga tidak tahu kau tahu dari mana- aku ingin menjadi pelukis seperti ayahku." Kata Shizuo. "Tapi pameran yang diselenggarakan Senin nanti adalah pameran tunggal milik ayahku. Ayahku seorang pelukis profesional, dan banyak kritikus seni kelas atas yang akan datang nanti. Ini peluangku untuk mendekati impianku."

Untuk kali ini, Izaya tidak mengoceh cerewet. Ia duduk bersimpuh di depan Shizuo, mendengarkan dengan tenang kata tiap kata dari si pelukis itu. Mata mirahnya kini tampak menyiratkan sorot yang penuh perhatian.

"Di sisi lain, aku selalu merasa rendah diri jika dibandingkan dengan adikku. Namanya Kasuka, kalau kau mau tahu. Aku harus mengakui kalau dia mempunyai bakat yang jauh di atasku. Ia bisa mendapatkan inspirasi dan menyelesaikan lukisannya dengan cepat dan sempurna." Lanjut Shizuo. Kali ini giliran Shizuo yang melihat lututnya. "Rasanya, seperti apa pun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengejar adikku sendiri…"

Sesaat, sunyi turun di tengah-tengah mereka. Shizuo bisa mendengar Izaya menghela napas panjang di antara suara hembusan angin yang menemani mereka. Sang roh sakura itu tiba-tiba saja meloncat berdiri. Shizuo menengadah, memandang wajah Izaya dengan heran.

"Ayah Shizu-chan adalah seorang pelukis yang terkenal karena aliran naturalisnya, benar?" kata Izaya, membuat Shizuo semakin terkaget-kaget.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Shizuo lagi.

Izaya mengabaikan pertanyaan Shizuo itu dan melanjutkan. "Menurutku, Shizu-chan terlalu terpaku untuk mengikuti jejak ayah. Ayah dan adikmu boleh saja berbakat dalam melukis objek-objek dan pemandangan persis seperti aslinya. Shizu-chan terlalu memaksakan untuk menjadi sama dengan mereka." Katanya panjang lebar. "Shizu-chan masih muda, jadi emosi dan imajinasinya pasti sangat menggebu-gebu. Menurutku, aliran ekspresionis atau impresionis lebih cocok untukmu."

Di sana, Shizuo dia terpaku seperti orang bodoh. Bukan hanya Izaya tahu kalau Shizuo memang sering memaksakan diri untuk melukis seperti ayahnya, ia bahkan bisa memberikan saran yang tepat.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu itu." Kata Shizuo. "Kalau bisa, aku juga ingin melukis dengan aliran ekspresionis. Ayah juga bilang, aliran seperti itu cocok dengan karakterku. Tapi…"

"…Tapi Shizu-chan takut dikritik lagi?"

Izaya meneruskan kalimat Shizuo sebelum si pelukis itu sempat menyelesaikannya. Shizuo merasa seperti dicolek listrik. Kali ini ia menatap Izaya dengan mata membulat. "Oke, kutu. Sebenarnya dari mana kau tahu sedetil itu tentang diriku?"

Izaya tersenyum riang. "Aku cuma roh sakura, Shizu-chan. Kamu nggak perlu tahu soal itu." Katanya. "Oke, balik lagi ke topik awal. Shizu-chan memang pernah sekali membuat lukisan dengan aliran ekspresionis, dan sayangnya itu menuai kritik yang cukup tajam dari para kritikus. Karena itu kau tidak mau melukis ekspresionis lagi? Wajar sih, berhubung kau masih pemula… Tapi _benar-benar_ tidak mau lagi? Itu agak berlebihan, menurutku?"

Shizuo memutuskan untuk tidak banyak tanya dan menjawab dengan anggukan. "Aku sadar, kalau sejak itu aku jadi kesulitan menuangkan perasaanku di dalam lukisanku." Katanya. "Aku selalu terpaku pada objek di depan mataku. Mungkin karena itu lukisanku sering dibilang terlalu kaku."

Izaya mengangguk. "Nah, di sinilah masalahnya, Shizu-chan. Lukisan bukan hanya sekedar goresan cat di atas kanvas yang dibuat oleh tangan robot. Kalau begitu, apa yang membuat lukisan beda dengan foto?" kata Izaya sambil menoleh dan menatap Shizuo lurus di mata. "Foto dicetak oleh mesin! Memang fotografi mengandung seni, tapi kamera dan mesin cetak yang memprosesnya tidak mempunyai hati untuk menjadikan foto itu lebih hidup!"

"Inilah yang namanya sinkronisasi antara pelukis dan lukisannya, Shizu-chan! Sadar tidak sadar, di dalam lukisan itu pasti ada curahan perasaan sang pelukis! Inilah yang membuat sebuah lukisan menjadi bernyawa, karena di sanalah sang pelukis menitipkan serpihan hati dan jiwanya! Makanya, kau tidak boleh ragu-ragu untuk membiarkan emosi dan perasaanmu mengalir bebas ke dalam lukisanmu!"

Mendengarkan tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Izaya, Shizuo merasa tingkat kepandaian otaknya sendiri merosot jauh di bawah level anak sekolah dasar. Entah sejak kapan roh sakura yang sok tahu itu menjadi berapi-api begini. "Oi… Kutu…" panggil Shizuo setelah ia menemukan kembali suaranya. "Sepertinya, kau sangat berpengalaman dalam _fine arts_, ya?"

Izaya berhenti mengoceh mendengarnya. Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Oho. Shizu-chan memujiku? Senangnya~"

Shizuo mendengus. Baru saja ia kagum melihat perhatian dan wibawa roh sakura ini, dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah kembali menjadi sosok manja yang menyebalkan. "Aku serius di sini, hei! Kata-katamu sepertinya benar juga…"

"Memang benar!" kata Izaya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Shizuo tak ayal menahan tawa. "Lagipula, aku suka lukisan Shizu-chan yang waktu itu!"

"Yang waktu itu?" tanya Shizuo. "Kau tahu lukisanku? Yang mana?"

Izaya tampak berpikir. "Hmm… Aku lupa judulnya apa." Kata Izaya. "Yang kumaksud adalah lukisan ekspresionismu, Shizu-chan. Lukisan ekspresionismu yang terakhir, yang kau buat dua tahun lalu!"

"Oh." Shizuo mengangguk pelan. "Yang judulnya, '_The One Who Looks Over the Crowd'_? Heh. Harus kuakui, itu memang lukisan yang kubuat ketika aku merasa iri pada adik dan ayahku sendiri. Kau suka lukisan itu?"

Izaya mengangguk antusias.

"Sebenarnya, kau tahu lukisanku dari mana, kutu? Apa saat itu kau masih hidup sebagai manusia dan datang ke pameranku? Lalu entah bagaimana caranya, kau mati dan menjadi roh sakura, lalu menemuiku di sini, begitu?" tanya Shizuo.

Izaya mendengus. "Itu rahasia! Hanya aku yang tahu!"

Setelah itu, Shizuo tidak ingat lagi percakapan apa yang ia bagi bersama Izaya. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke mari –mencari inspirasi demi deadline yang tinggal menghitung hari- dan malam buang-buang waktu bersama orang yang awalnya ia anggap mengganggu. Bahkan Shizuo lupa kenapa ia bisa berpisah baik-baik dengan Izaya, kenapa Shizuo malah tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika Izaya berseru, "Sampai jumpa lagi ya, Shizu-chan!"

Satu hal yang Shizuo ingat, ia merasakan beban yang telah lama mengendap di batinnya seakan hilang terbawa arus, ketika dirinya akhirnya menemukan teman bicara yang bisa memahami betul isi hatinya. Mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Dan memberi apa yang ia butuhkan.

* * *

Kuas itu menari dengan eloknya di atas permukaan kanvas, menggoreskan warna putih dan biru yang berpadu membentuk bentangan cakrawala pagi hari. Shizuo mengendap perlahan di belakang ayahnya, mencoba mencari tahu kalau-kalau ayahnya punya waktu untuk diganggu sedikit. Heiwajima Kichirou tampaknya terlalu serius pada pekerjaan di depan matanya, dan ia baru sadar kalau putra sulungnya ada di belakangnya ketika Shizuo mendesah kagum tanpa sadar melihat lukisan ayahnya.

"Oh, Shizuo." Kata Kichirou seraya menoleh. "Kau sudah pulang sekolah rupanya."

Shizuo tersenyum kecil. "Ini sudah sore, ayah. Kau selalu melukis sampai lupa waktu." Katanya, disambut tawa ringan dari Kichirou.

"Benar juga." Kata Kichirou sambil bangkit dari kursi dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Aku sampai tidak sadar kalau ternyata aku sudah selapar ini. Kau sudah makan, Shizuo?"

"Belum. Aku baru kembali…"

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kata Kichirou sambil menepuk bahu putranya dan menuntunnya keluar dari ruang seni yang penuh dengan bingkai-bingkai lukisan. "Sudah lama ayah tidak makan bersama keluarga."

Shizuo pun mengikuti langkah ayahnya ke ruang makan. Sisa makanan untuk makan siang tadi masih cukup banyak. Shizuo pun memutuskan untuk menghangatkannya dulu, sementara ayahnya menyiapkan meja makan. Setelah semuanya siap, barulah mereka duduk berhadapan sambil mulai menyantap makanan di piring masing-masing.

"Jadi?" Kichirou adalah yang pertama kali membuka percakapan. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Tak biasanya kau mengunjungiku di ruang seni."

Shizuo terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Keraguan yang tercermin di iris madu itu rupanya tidak luput dari perhatian Kichirou.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pameran yang akan kuselenggarakan empat hari lagi?"

Kichirou bisa melihat Shizuo menelan ludah dengan berat. Bijih mata anak sulungnya itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, seolah sedang mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. Kichirou tersenyum, sedikit senang ia bisa menebak isi hati anaknya. "Ceritakan saja, Shizuo." Katanya.

"Aku malu mengatakannya, ayah. Tapi, jujur saja. Aku belum memulai lukisanku sama sekali. Aku bahkan belum mendapat ide." Detik itu, Shizuo sudah siap seandainya Kichirou langsung meledak dan mulai menceramahinya. Tapi melihat Kichirou yang masih diam memandangnya, Shizuo pun kembali melanjutkan. "Ehm… Memang sebenarnya, ada lukisan yang ingin kubuat. Tapi sebelum aku memulai, aku ingin meminta pendapat ayah dulu…"

Tiba-tiba saja Kichirou meletakkan sendoknya di atas meja. Shizuo sedikit terkejut dengan gestur tersebut, maka ia pun ikut menaruh sendoknya. Shizuo tahu ini tanda ayahnya akan mulai bicara serius.

"Shizuo yang kutahu," Kichirou memulai. "Sejak kecil selalu mempunyai imajinasi yang kuat dan luar biasa."

Shizuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Kichirou dengan bingung. Kichirou hanya tersenyum sambil terus melanjutkan, "Sejak kecil, kau selalu mengkhayalkan hal-hal yang tidak ada di dunia ini –atau setidaknya, hal-hal yang belum pernah kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Pangeran berjubah emas, pasangan pengantin dengan kimono merah muda dan biru, gadis berpedang dengan mata merah menyala, penunggang kuda tanpa kepala… Ayah masih menyimpan semua gambar-gambar yang kau buat sejak kau masih kecil. Dan setiap kali ayah melihat gambar-gambarmu, ayah merasa harus bersyukur dikaruniai anak yang memiliki imajinasi luar biasa."

Shizuo menunduk, mau tidak mau merasa sedikit malu mendengar pujian Kichirou yang jarang sekali ia dengar. Dalam hati Shizuo tersenyum kecil. Ayahnya walau keras dan tegas soal seni, ia bisa menjadi sosok yang menyenangkan ketika diajak berdiskusi. Kichirou tertawa kecil melihat reaksi putranya dan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dagu.

"Apa kau sudah bisa menangkap apa yang hendak kukatakan, Shizuo?" tanya Kichirou.

Shizuo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Ia tersenyum seraya mengangguk kecil.

Kichirou mengangguk puas mendengarnya. "Baguslah." Katanya. "Yang terpenting, temukanlah hal yang bisa membangkitkan gairahmu untuk melukis. Setelah itu, semuanya akan jauh lebih mudah."

Shizuo kembali menjawab dengan mengangguk antusias.

"Oh. Satu lagi, Shizuo." Lanjut Kichirou. "Untuk sekedar menambah semangatmu, ayah ingin memberitahumu satu hal."

"Ya?"

"Ayah punya teman, seorang kritikus seni yang cukup senior. Dulu kami berasal dari institusi seni yang sama, karena itu kami cukup akrab. Mungkin kau juga pernah mendengar namanya. Kau tahu…" Kichirou tampak menarik napas singkat sebelum melanjutkan. "…Orihara Shirou?"

Shizuo berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sayangnya sepuluh detik berlalu dan ia memberi jawaban berupa gelengan. "Maaf, mungkin aku lupa…" kata Shizuo. "Ada apa dengan orang itu?"

"Dia menyukai lukisanmu, Shizuo." Kata Kichirou. "Lukisan yang kau buat dua tahun lalu. Lukisanmu yang berjudul, '_The One Who Looks Over the Crowd_."

Bijih mata madu Shizuo membulat mendengarnya. "Mustahil." Katanya tidak percaya. "Lukisan yang dikritik habis-habisan oleh para kritikus itu? Dan Orihara-san –kritikus senior itu, menyukainya?"

Kichirou mengangguk mantap. "Katanya, lukisanmu itu mengingatkannya pada… putranya."

"Putranya?"

"Ya. Orihara-san tidak menceritakan dengan jelas alasannya. Itu juga terakhir kalinya ayah bertemu dengannya. Waktu itu Orihara-san bilang, putranya sedang sakit keras…" kata Kichirou. "Kasihan sekali. Padahal usianya tidak beda jauh denganmu, Shizuo. Entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang."

Shizuo tertunduk dan terdiam, menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang miris di bibirnya. _Apa mungkin putra Orihara-san sudah… _Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia merasa senang kalau lukisannya bisa meringankan beban seorang ayah. Walau terusik rasa penasaran, Shizuo memutuskan untuk menggantungkan rasa ingin tahunya begitu saja. Hal itu urusan keluarga lain, ia tidak boleh ikut campur.

"Pandangan tiap orang berbeda-beda, Shizuo. Para kritikus itu boleh saja menganggap lukisanmu jauh di bawah rata-rata." Kata Kichirou. "Tapi lihatlah, ada orang lain yang menganggapnya berharga. Jangan putus asa hanya karena pendapat satu orang. Jika sepuluh orang merendahkanmu, kita tanyakan pada seratus orang. Kau paham maksudku?"

Shizuo kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kichirou pun tersenyum puas melihat sorot optimis di kedua bola mata putranya. Sang kepala keluarga itu pun bangkit dari kursinya sambil membawa piring kotornya. Sambil beranjak menuju dapur, ia menepuk kepala pirang Shizuo.

"Itu baru anakku."

* * *

Shizuo menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan canggung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha menghindari kontak langsung dengan sepasang rubi yang bersinar-sinar girang di depannya itu.

"Ehm… Jadi…" Shizuo tidak tahu ia harus memulai dari mana. "…Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk kamu, kau dengar?"

Seandainya kedua tangan Shizuo sedang tidak penuh oleh barang-barang bawaan, Shizuo pasti segera memasang lengannya sebagai tameng di depan dada atau minimal memegangi bahu Izaya sebelum roh sakura itu meloncat ke depan hidungnya dan memeluknya erat, bak anak kecil yang kangen boneka teddy di atas tempat tidur. Sayangnya, kanvas berukuran sedang di tangan kanan dan tas di tangan kiri membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah saat Izaya mengganduli lehernya seperti koala.

"Shizu-chan! Aku tahu kau akan berubah pikiran…!" seru Izaya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Shizuo.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan untukmu!" geram Shizuo untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Sayangnya, tidak cukup cepat untuk mencegah semburat merah itu menyebar ke seluruh pipi langsatnya. Kalau ia tahu roh ini _solid _dan bisa bersentuhan tanpa takut tembus saat menyentuhnya, Shizuo pasti sudah lama ingin memelu –ah! Hei! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu! "Kau mencekikku, kutu! Lepaskan!"

Izaya tertawa nakal sambil melonggarkan lengannya. Tapi tidak berniat untuk menjauh barang sesenti pun. Shizuo menghela napas, menyerah. Ia membiarkan si kutu itu menempel lebih lama selagi ia sendiri duduk di bawah pohon sakura favoritnya –pohon sakura Izaya, tentu saja. Izaya baru benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya saat Shizuo mulai mengeluarkan pensilnya dan membuka kanvas itu dari segelnya. Kalau saja Shizuo cukup jujur, ia akan mengeluh saat aroma dari tubuh Izaya yang tadi menyelimutinya mendadak hilang.

"Shizu-chan akan menyelesaikan lukisannya di sini?" tanya Izaya dengan wajah sumringah, mau tak mau membuat Shizuo harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak ikut senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hanya bikin sketsa. Pewarnaannya akan kulakukan di rumah." Kata Shizuo. "Soalnya, di sini tidak ada tempat untuk membuang minyak bekas mencuci kuas atau mengencerkan cat." Shizuo bisa melihat rasa kecewa di wajah Izaya yang masih tersenyum. Ia pun menghela napas panjang melihatnya. "Kuselesaikan di rumah secepatnya. Lusa kukasih lihat padamu deh, sebelum kuberikan pada ayahku…"

Bahkan Shizuo tidak menyangka senyum yang sudah lebar itu bisa menjadi lebih lebar lagi. Shizuo tidak sadar dirinya menelan ludah saat Izaya kembali menempel padanya seperti nasi pulen. "Aku sayang Shizu-chan~ Makasih ya!"

"Ck. Iya, iya. Sekarang menjauh sedikit." Kata Shizuo lagi.

Sayang sekali, Shizuo sudah keburu terfokus pada kanvas putih di depannya. Ia tidak sempat melihat ekspresi wajah Izaya, yang walaupun masih tersenyum namun kini tampak dipaksakan, seolah roh sakura itu berusaha bersabar akan sesuatu.

"Ne, ngomong-ngomong Shizu-chan ingin melukis apa?" tanya Izaya.

Shizuo menghela napas. "Entahlah. Sebenarnya, aku belum memikirkan sampai ke detil-detilnya. Makanya aku datang lagi ke sini."

Izaya merajuk. "Huuh… Kukira Shizu-chan ke sini karena ingin bertemu denganku~" Mendengarnya, Shizuo langsung menoleh dengan wajah merah padam. Tawa Izaya kembali meledak melihatnya. Sebelum Shizuo sempat berkata apa-apa, Izaya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mengitari pohon. "Iya iyaa~ Aku bercanda kok, Shizu-chan. Nah, karena kurasa Shizu-chan butuh ketenangan, aku akan diam mengamati saja!"

"Hah… Coba kau sedikit pengertian seperti ini sejak awal…" sahut Shizuo sambil mulai mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensilnya di tepi kanvas, tanda kalau ia berusaha mencari ide. Shizuo tidak lagi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Izaya, namun ia bisa mendengar pemuda itu tertawa riang.

"…Hal yang bisa membangkitkan gairahku, ya…" gumam Shizuo, mengulangi perkataan ayahnya kemarin malam. Yah, karena sejauh yang ia tahu, inilah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa mendapatkan ide dengan leluasa.

Shizuo mendongakkan kepalanya. 'Pohon sakura yang mekar di luar musim ini bisa jadi ide yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba melukis pohon sakura yang mekar sendirian di tengah-tengah padang salju?' pikir Shizuo. 'Tapi, apa hubungannya itu dengan tema _Splat from Heaven_? Lagipula, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya nanti…'

"Ah! Lihat, Shizu-chan! Kawanan burung putih itu sepertinya mendekat kemari!"

Pemikiran Shizuo langsung buyar begitu saja ketika Izaya kembali berseru tak jauh dari sampingnya. Dengan sedikit kesal, pelukis muda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan siap untuk membentak roh cerewet itu kembali. "Hei, Izaya! Tadi kau sudah bilang kalau kau akan… di…am…"

_DEGH_

Jika ini bukan ilusi atau ia baru saja jatuh ke dunia mimpi, maka Shizuo bersumpah kalau ia baru saja melihat seorang malaikat di depan matanya.

…Ya. _Malaikat_.

Walaupun tidak sesuai dengan imej malaikat yang selama ini terbayang di benak Shizuo –wanita berambut emas dengan pakaian serba putih yang berkibar, tak lupa sepasang sayap putih di balik punggung dan sebuah lingkaran suci di atas kepala- tapi sosok Izaya yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya itu cukup untuk membuat Shizuo terpaku di tempat.

Dengan rambut hitam pendek dan pakaian serba hitam yang berayun halus diterpa angin, mata merah delima yang berkilau jenaka; sosoknya tampak begitu indah dilatar belakangi kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dan menari di sekitarnya. Bentangan awan putih jauh di ujung cakrawala sana jatuh tepat di belakang punggung Izaya, dan khayalan Shizuo menerjemahkannya seperti sayap putih yang membentang. Kawanan burung-burung yang lewat di atas sana tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa helai bulu putih mereka, membuat pemandangan di depan mata Shizuo itu tampak seperti…

…Malaikat yang datang dari surga…

Shizuo menelan ludah. _Ah, benar juga… Hal yang bisa membangkitkan gairahku_…

"Ah!" Izaya berseru tiba-tiba. "Maaf! Apa aku mengacaukan pikiranmu lagi?"

Shizuo tertawa kecil. _Ya, Izaya. Kau baru saja mengacaukan pikiranku_. "Tidak apa. Jangan dipikirkan." Jawab Shizuo sambil menatap kanvasnya kembali. "Sepertinya aku mendapat ide."

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan Izaya yang menatapnya dengan heran, Shizuo menggenggam erat pensilnya dan mulai menorehkan guratan-guratan halus di atas sana. Sketsa kasar yang tercurah langsung dari hati dan jiwanya.

* * *

Kasuka sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kakaknya. Yah… memang bukan sesuatu yang buruk dan harus diributkan. Hanya saja, sejak kemarin tampaknya kakaknya benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

Shizuo tampak lebih berapi-api saat bekerja di depan kanvasnya. Ia sudah duduk di sana, menyelesaikan lukisannya sejak kemarin sore ia pulang ke rumah. Dan sejauh Kasuka ingat, ia hanya beranjak dari sana ketika ibu mereka menyuruhnya makan dan mandi. Kasuka bahkan ragu kalau semalam kemarin Shizuo sempat tidur.

Memang, Kasuka tahu kalau Shizuo selalu ambisius mengerjakan sebuah lukisan apalagi kalau sudah mepet waktu pameran. Terlebih lagi, ayahnya bilang besok adalah hari terakhir mereka harus menyerahkan hasil karya mereka. Wajar kalau Shizuo bekerja seperti orang gila yang dikejar setan bernama waktu. Tapi… segitu gilanya kah kakaknya kali ini sampai-sampai ia melupakan semua aktivitasnya yang lain? Bahkan Kasuka tahu kalau kakaknya diam-diam bolos kelas untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya di atap sekolah siang ini.

"Ini demi mengejar tenggat waktu juga, Kasuka." Jawab Shizuo ketika Kasuka bertanya. "Aku sudah buang-buang waktu nyaris seminggu. Dan aku harus menyelesaikan lukisan ini sebelum malam ini."

Tatapan Kasuka tidak berubah, tetap datar seperti biasanya. Walaupun rasa penasaran terasa begitu mengganjal di benaknya. Baru kali ini Shizuo bicara padanya tanpa menatapnya langsung. Perhatian Shizuo terpaku penuh pada lukisan yang tengah ia kerjakan. "Kenapa harus sebelum malam ini?" tanya Kasuka. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kakak lakukan?"

Shizuo mengangguk. "Yah. Semacam itulah."

Kasuka menghela napas. Dalam hati, ia merasa senang juga melihat kakaknya begini antusias dalam menyelesaikan karyanya. Walau waktunya mepet, Shizuo tidak tampak tertekan seperti biasanya, ia malah terus tersenyum sambil menggoreskan warna-warna di atas kanvasnya. Sepertinya, Shizuo begitu menikmati proses pengerjaan lukisannya kali ini.

Kasuka duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, sambil terus memandangi Shizuo di sudut kamar mereka. "Lukisan kakak kali ini cantik sekali." Komentar Kasuka. "Sepertinya, kakak benar-benar mencurahkan seluruh perasaan kakak di dalamnya, ya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kemarin siang, Kasuka melihat Shizuo menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum hangat. "Kau bisa tahu hal itu, Kasuka?" tanyanya.

"Kau terlalu mudah untuk dibaca, kak." Kata Kasuka, dan Shizuo hanya balas tertawa kecil. "Gadis dalam lukisan kakak itu cantik sekali. Dan baru kali ini kulihat kakak melukis manusia. Apa dia gadis yang kakak sukai? Pacar kakak, ya?"

Kasuka bersumpah ia melihat kakaknya tersenyum penuh arti. "Yah… kau bisa bilang seperti itu, Kasuka." Kata Shizuo. "Walaupun menurutku, dia ini bukan gadis…"

Kasuka mengangguk mengerti. "Ah… Karena _gadis _itu malaikat, jadi dia bukan perempuan ataupun laki-laki?"

Shizuo tertawa kecil. "Yah… kemana pun imajinasi menuntunmu, Kasuka."

* * *

Shizuo menyelesaikannya.

Ia sendiri nyaris tidak percaya hal ini. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan lukisannya! Demi vending machine yang melayang di jalanan Ikebukuro, ia menyelesaikan lukisannya hanya dalam waktu semalam! Ayahnya saja tidak pernah secepat ini. Shizuo tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Setelah memastikan tak ada cacat sedikit pun dalam lukisannya, Shizuo segera membereskan peralatan melukisnya dan membawa kanvasnya yang sudah kering itu keluar.

"Wah, wah. Selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan, Shizuo?" Kichirou menyambut Shizuo di ruang tengah.

Shizuo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Begitulah. Walau agak terburu-buru, tapi kurasa hasilnya sempurna…" katanya.

"Wah. Boleh kulihat kalau begitu?" tanya Kichirou lagi.

"Ah." Sebelum ayahnya sempat mendekatinya, Shizuo sudah lebih dulu beranjak ke pintu keluar rumahnya. "Maaf, tapi, jangan dulu. Aku ingin memperlihatkan lukisan ini pada seseorang. Setelah itu, ayah boleh melihat dan mengkritiknya sepuasmu."

Kichirou menatap putranya dengan heran. "Wah, sebenarnya lukisan yang hendak dipamerkan tidak boleh dibawa keluar sebelum waktunya pameran…" kata Kichirou. "Tapi, sepertinya itu penting sekali buatmu. Tak apa, lah. Kepada siapa kau mau memperlihatkannya?"

"Orang yang menjadi model lukisan ini." Jawab Shizuo penuh semangat seraya berlari keluar rumah. "Ia berhak menjadi orang yang pertama kali melihatnya. Aku berangkat, ayah!"

Kichirou hanya menghela napas melihat putranya dengan cepat berlari dan menghilang di balik kegelapan malam. Sang pelukis profesional itu menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di ruangan tersebut. Jam delapan malam. Mau kemana Shizuo sebenarnya?

"Sudah kuduga, gadis itu pasti kekasih kakak." Gumam Kasuka yang sedari tadi duduk di sudut ruang tengah. Bibir pemuda itu melengkung membuat senyuman tipis yang jarang ia perlihatkan. "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin lukisan kakak bisa sehidup itu…"

Shizuo semakin merapatkan jaketnya ketika angin malam yang dingin menembus tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, sekuat apa pun angin itu menerpa tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tidak memperlambat langkahnya. Meskipun ia tahu masih ada waktu besok pagi untuk memperlihatkan lukisan ini pada Izaya, ia tidak mau menunggu.

Ia ingin bertemu Izaya malam ini juga.

Ia ingin melihat roh sakura itu tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangannya.

Ia ingin pemuda bermata rubi itu kembali memeluknya ketika Shizuo menyodorkan lukisannya.

Ia ingin mendengar suara Izaya yang cerewet itu memuji lukisannya.

Ia ingin bertemu Izaya. Sekarang.

Shizuo baru sadar kalau napasnya terasa begitu sesak ketika ia sampai di kaki bukit. Shizuo menengadah, pandangannya berusaha mencapai puncak bukit tempat kenangannya bersama Izaya itu. Sayangnya, kegelapan malam menghalangi. Shizuo tersenyum. Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia pun mulai mendaki bukit tersebut.

Shizuo tidak tahu jantungnya bisa bergemuruh sehebat ini ketika ia hendak menemui seseorang. Seluruh pikirannya terfokus pada Izaya, Izaya, dan hanya Izaya. Sedang apa dia kalau sendirian malam-malam begini? Apa ia tidak kedinginan? Seperti apa reaksinya nanti kira-kira? Apa ia akan terkejut? Senang? Seandainya ia bisa meninggalkan pohon sakuranya sebentar saja untuk menemaniku pergi ke pameran Senin nanti…

Begitu Shizuo merasa jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter dari puncak bukit, Shizuo merasa dadanya serasa digempur habis-habisan dari dalam. Ia menahan napas, ekspetasi kalau-kalau jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti berdetak ketika ia melihat wajah Izaya di hadapannya.

"Hei! Izaya!" Shizuo berseru dengan suara lantang. Begitu lantang, sampai-sampai ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Shizuo tidak tahu ia bisa merasa begitu lega ketika ia menyerukan nama roh sakura itu. "Izaya! Keluarlah! Aku membawa lukisanku!"

Untuk sesaat, tak ada jawaban. Hanya angin malam yang balas berhembus. Shizuo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mungkin Izaya tertidur?

"Izaya!" Shizuo mengulangi. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai puncak. "Izaya! Apa kau de…ngar…"

Dan apa yang menyambut Izaya di puncak bukit sana, benar-benar membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak dalam sekejap.

"…Izaya?"

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di atas bukit itu. Ah, bahkan…

…TIDAK ADA APA-APA.

Tak ada sebatang pun pohon sakura. Yang tersisa di sana hanya bekas pangkal pohon yang baru saja ditebang. Dan beberapa ranting-ranting kering yang berserakan. Seolah seluruh pohon di bukit ini baru saja habis ditebang. Ah… bukan seolah…

…_Memang_ seluruh pohon di atas bukit ini habis ditebang…

"Izaya!"

Shizuo kembali memanggil, berharap mendapat sebuah jawaban. Tapi lagi-lagi, yang menjawabnya hanyalah angin dingin yang berhembus. Jauh lebih dingin dan lebih membeku dari sebelumnya.

"IZAYAA…!"

_Sia-sia, Shizuo…_

Izaya tidak ada di sana lagi untuk menjawab panggilanmu.

Izaya sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

…Tidak ada lagi.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :** aha... ahaha... hahahahah... Apa kemarin saya bilang kalau saya pengen bikin twoshot? Well shit, saya kegirangan nulis adegan Shizaya, jadi fic ini bakal lebih panjang satu chapter. Huee! Rubymoon apa kabar? ==

Yap, fic ini akan tamat di chapter ketiga. Bener kok! Chapter tiga tamat! Nggak saya panjang-panjangin lagi!

Nah, apa fic ini akan berakhir dengan sad atau happy ending, tergantung dari review yang masuk. Kalau banyak yang pengen happy ending ya, saya bikin happy ending. Kalau pada mau sad ya saya bikin sad ^^

Jadi, akhir kata~~ R&R pleasee?

Salam damai,

Shinju


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Eyed Angel**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

"Aku? Namaku Izaya. Aku adalah roh pohon sakura ini." Belum pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya, Shizuo berharap fantasi dan dongeng-dongeng dunia lain menjadi nyata.

**Pairing : **Shizuo x Izaya

**Warning :** AU. Shounen ai. Cheesy and sappy (maybe). OOCness demi kepentingan cerita (maybe). Dan hei! Ini fic pertama saya yang sukses romance tanpa bumbu-bumbu angst dan chara death! *tebarpermen*

**Disclaimer :** DURARARA! selamanya milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei. Plot fic ini terinspirasi dari manga oneshot KANON karya Tanemura Arina-sensei.

**Listening to :** Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift

* * *

…

…

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan di hari Sabtu pagi. Shizuo memijat matanya yang terasa perih ketika cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui tirai kamarnya mengenai matanya. Tanpa berkaca pun, Shizuo bisa mengetahui matanya membengkak ditambah dengan kantung mata hitam di bawahnya, tanda malam tanpa istirahat yang layak.

"…Silau…" Shizuo menggeram, namun begitu ia tetap membuka tirai kamarnya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan sinar matahari yang sudah cukup terik itu menerpa tubuhnya.

_Ia butuh cahaya. Cahaya untuk menghangatkan lubang dingin yang menganga lebar di dasar hatinya._

Tidak hanya tirai kamarnya. Shizuo tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran Kichirou, Namiko, dan Kasuka ketika ia mulai membuka seluruh tirai yang ada di setiap sudut rumahnya. Semuanya, yang masih tertutup maupun baru setengah terbuka. Tidak ia biarkan satu pun sudut rumahnya gelap tidak terjangkau cahaya. Tidak cukup hanya dengan membuka tirai, Shizuo melanjutkannya dengan membuka jendela lebar-lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke rumahnya dan menghangatkan udara dingin di dalamnya.

"Wah, Shizuo. Kau rajin sekali. Ayah bahkan lupa kalau rumah kita bisa sehangat dan seterang ini." Kata Kichirou sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar pagi hari ini.

Tapi Shizuo tidak menjawab.

Padahal seisi rumahnya sudah begitu terang. Padahal seisi rumahnya sudah begitu hangat.

Tapi ia tetap merasa ada yang hilang.

_Tapi ia tetap merasa hatinya begitu gelap gulita. Tapi ia tetap merasa hatinya begitu dingin membeku_.

"Ayo, makan dulu Shizuo. Kau pasti masih capek setelah berhari-hari begadang menyelesaikan lukisanmu." Kata Namiko sambil tersenyum hangat. Shizuo hanya balas mengangguk, sambil kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan dan mulai menyantap sarapannya tanpa kata-kata.

"Kakak pasti masih ngantuk, ya. Kemarin malam baru pulang pas jam 12 sih…" kata Kasuka. "…Memangnya kakak pergi kemana?"

Shizuo hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Kasuka mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tentu saja ia bisa langsung tahu kalau Shizuo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya –sesuatu yang rasanya sangat berat jika dipikul sendiri. Tapi sesuatu seakan menahannya untuk bertanya lebih dalam. Sesuatu seakan memberitahunya bahwa Shizuo _memang_ ingin memikulnya sendiri.

_Bagaikan dinding yang memisahkan dirinya dari dunia luar. Bagaikan benteng yang melarang siapa pun untuk masuk. Sekalipun 'siapa pun' itu adalah saudara sedaging sedarahnya sendiri_.

Shizuo menyelesaikan sarapannya lebih cepat dari yang lain. Makanan yang tersisa di piringnya masih lebih setengahnya, membuat ayah ibu dan adiknya semakin menyadari ada yang aneh dengan si sulung ini. Shizuo kembali tersenyum letih ketika tatapan ketiga anggota keluarganya menatapnya dengan heran.

"Maaf. Aku masih sangat lelah. Aku balik ke kamar dulu, ya…" kata Shizuo sambil meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menoleh lagi.

Namiko menatap suaminya dengan raut khawatir sekaligus heran. Meminta pendapat Kichirou apa ia harus menyusul anaknya dan menanyakan masalah yang sedang ditanggungnya. Tapi Kichirou hanya menggeleng sambil menyentuh tangan istrinya dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu." Kata Kichirou. "Shizuo juga laki-laki. Kesunyian dan kesendirian kadang bisa menjadi obat yang mujarab…"

…

…

Langit pagi ini begitu cerah. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu, warna birunya selalu digantikan oleh warna kelabu pucat khas langit menjelang musim gugur. Melihat suasana pagi yang mendadak menjadi secerah ini, rasanya Shizuo jadi ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, mengutuk dewa-dewa cuaca yang menontonnya di atas sana.

_Apakah mereka semua bermaksud menghibur dirinya atau mengejek dirinya, setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin…?_

Kenapa mereka bisa begitu kejam? Mereka sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada _orang itu_, padahal Shizuo tahu dirinya dan _orang itu _berada di dunia yang sangat berbeda. Mereka sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sosok yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke dunia ini…

…jatuh cinta…?

Ah, haruskah ia menyalahkan para dewa untuk hal itu? Apa masih salah para dewa jika ia jatuh cinta?

_…Jatuh cinta..._

_Kenapa harus ada kata 'jatuh' sebelum kata 'cinta'?_

Harusnya ia tahu, dia yang _manusia_ dan _orang itu_ yang _bukan manusia _tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu…

Padahal Shizuo masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana terakhir kali Shizuo bertemu _orang itu_. Senyumnya, suaranya, sentuhannya, kehangatannya, gerak-geriknya… Semuanya! Segalanya masih terasa begitu nyata sampai-sampai Shizuo merasa saat-saat dua hari lalu bersama _orang itu_ kini tengah diputar ulang langsung di depan matanya.

_ "Tuan tanah bukit ini sedang krisis keuangan. Ia memutuskan untuk menjualnya ke instansi lain yang membutuhkan. Katanya, pohon-pohon sakura itu mengganggu, jadi kami menebang semuanya…"_

Penjelasan itu dituturkan oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang Shizuo temui di kaki bukit kemarin malam. Pria itu didampingi beberapa orang rekannya, masing-masing memegang gergaji mesin di tangannya. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah truk besar mengangkut gelondongan kayu pepohonan yang tampak baru saja ditebang.

"_Sayang sekali ya... Padahal sakura yang mekar di luar musim itu begitu cantik. Sekarang, sudah tidak ada."_

…Kayu dari pohon sakura Izaya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini, Shizuo jatuh tersungkur di atas lututnya. Giginya menggigit kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, menahan suara erangan yang sudah diujung lidah. Kuku-kukunya menghujam ke lengannya ketika ia mencengkramnya, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi mencakari hatinya tanpa ampun. Napasnya tiba-tiba terasa berat, sesak untuk bernapas.

Shizuo butuh orang itu. Ia membutuhkan orang itu lebih daripada udara yang ia hirup setiap detik. Ia membutuhkan orang itu lebih daripada setiap sel darah yang mengaliri kapiler nadinya. Ia membutuhkan orang itu…

Ia membutuhkan Izaya…

Shizuo menatap peralatan melukisnya yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Palet. Cat-cat minyak. Easel. Kanvas. Semua dengan harga-harga mahal yang dibeli dengan nota di toko buku. Tumpukan barang yang dulu begitu disayang Shizuo dengan alasan agar ia tidak sayang buang-buang uang puluhan ribu yen.

Selanjutnya ia terpaku pada lukisannya sendiri yang masih duduk di sudut ruangan. Shizuo tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Padahal… aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang pertama kali melihatnya, kutu…" gumam Shizuo.

Sebenarnya, Shizuo sedikit sebal tiap kali orang-orang, bahkan ayahnya sendiri, seenaknya berasumsi bahwa sosok yang terlukis dalam lukisan ini adalah sosok seorang gadis. Dalam lukisan itu tampak sosok dengan kulit seputih porselen dan rambut hitam sepanjang leher. Ia mengenakan selendang putih berkilau yang tampak menari-nari di tengah latar kelopak bunga merah muda yang berguguran. Sepasang sayap putih terkembang dengan anggun di punggungnya. Kichirou mengatakan bahwa jika Shizuo hendak melukiskan sosok seorang bidadari, maka sebaiknya ia memanjangkan sedikit rambut sosok itu. Tapi Shizuo segera menolak.

_"Ini adalah lukisan orang yang kucintai, ayah. Aku tidak bisa mengubah sosoknya lebih dari ini." _Begitulah Shizuo memberi alasan.

Wajah sosok itu tidak terlihat jelas karena terhalang oleh helaian rambutnya yang berkibar halus, yang tampak hanyalah… sepasang bola mata berwarna merah menyala. Tampak lebih berkilau dan lebih indah daripada sepasang permata rubi yang paling mahal. Shizuo yakin, siapa pun yang melihat lukisan ini pasti akan lebih dulu terpaku pada bola mata mirahnya…

Shizuo tersenyum. Tangannya terulur dan ia membelai wajah sosok dalam lukisannya itu.

"Semoga aku sudah memilih judul yang tepat untukmu…"

Pertemuannya dengan Izaya…

…dan kehilangannya…

…kini membuat benda-benda dan lukisan itu tak ubahnya onggokan sampah yang hanya pantas diinjak-injak, dibakar dan dilupakan di perapian sampai angin dan air hujan melenyapkan abunya.

"…Izaya…"

Shizuo baru saja menemukan _gairah_nya. Semangat yang membuat melukis menjadi sangat berarti baginya. Sosok yang sanggup mencerahkan kembali suasana hatinya. Sahabatnya yang mengerti dirinya. Dan terlebih lagi…

…Shizuo menemukan orang yang ia cintai.

Semua itu ia temukan dari dalam diri Izaya…

…dan kini sosok itu telah hilang entah kemana.

"Mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir lukisanku dipajang di pameran…" gumam Shizuo.

Ya,

Karena dalam hati, Shizuo tidak lagi menemukan apa makna impiannya itu baginya. Apa artinya bagi dirinya untuk melanjutkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang pelukis. Ia tidak lagi menemukannya…

…Shizuo sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti melukis. Selamanya.

* * *

…

…

**Haruskah kunyatakan perasaanku dengan kemewahan dan permata**

**Agar para dewa percaya bahwa hanya kau yang kucinta?**

…_Seperti Jonggrang dengan Prambanan…_

…_Seperti Shah Jahan dengan Taj Mahal…_

**Haruskah nyawaku menjadi bukti abadi**

**Agar kita tetap satu walau dunia tidak merestui?**

…_Seperti Juliet dengan racun dan pedang…_

…_Seperti Jack Dawson dengan kapal yang karam_…

…

…

* * *

Waktu seakan berguling dengan sangat cepat. Tanggalan di kalender tiba-tiba saja sudah menunjukkan awal minggu yang baru. Hari sebelumnya, Shizuo sudah meminta tolong pada Shinra untuk memberitahu pada wali kelas mereka bahwa dia izin absen sehari.

Pameran tunggal lukisan Heiwajima Kichirou dibuka tepat pukul delapan pagi. Galeri seni yang terletak di pusat kota tersebut sudah cukup ramai oleh para orang-orang berpakaian serba formal yang berlalu lalang. Kadang-kadang Shizuo dan Kasuka menemukan satu dua orang yang ia ingat wajahnya, kadang mereka hanya bisa terbengong heran ketika seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal –atau mungkin mereka hanya lupa- menyapa mereka dengan akrab, dan mereka hanya bisa membalas sapaan itu dengan kaku. Shizuo mengerang. Inilah kenapa ia tidak suka acara yang serba formal. Hari pertama dibukanya pameran hanya untuk orang-orang yang memiliki undangan dan relasi dengan sang seniman. Tak heran kalau hampir semua yang datang adalah kritikus-kritikus atau orang-orang lain yang sudah sangat berumur.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok. Ruri dan Vorona bilang mereka akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang seusai sekolah." Kata Kasuka.

Shizuo mengangguk. "Ya. Shinra juga bilang begitu." Katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ayah mana?"

Tampak Kasuka menghela napas. "Kok, masih tanya? Jelas dia mengiringi beberapa kritikus dengan undangan VVIP berkeliling."

Shizuo tertawa singkat. "Siap-siap ketemu lagi sama kumpulan tua bangka bermuka kaku itu, ya?"

Kasuka menjawab dengan anggukan singkat. Kedua bersaudara itu pun kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor yang penuh dengan lukisan buatan ayah mereka.

"Walau namanya pameran tunggal, ayah menyewa lantai dua gedung galeri ini untuk lukisan-lukisan anak didiknya." Kata Kasuka. "Lukisan murid-muridnya di sanggar dan institut seni –juga lukisan-lukisan kita berdua, semuanya dipajang di lantai dua."

"Hee." Kata Shizuo. "Walau kadang sangat keras dan galak, ayah sebenarnya menyayangi semua anak-anak didiknya, ya…"

"Begitulah…" jawab Kasuka.

Selanjutnya mereka kembali melangkah dalam kesunyian. Keduanya tampak terlalu serius mengagumi karya-karya Kichirou yang dipajang di sana. Shizuo tersenyum tipis, mau tidak mau ikut mengagumi keindahan karya-karya Kichirou. Banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan buatan ayah mereka yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Kesunyian yang memerangkap Heiwajima bersaudara itu seketika pecah ketika suara seorang pria yang terdengar sudah cukup berumur menegur dari belakang.

"…Heiwajima Shizuo-kun?"

Langkah Shizuo tersentak. _Aah, lagi-lagi orang yang tidak kukenal?_ Shizuo menoleh dengan sedikit enggan. Namun ketika ia melihat siapa yang baru saja menegurnya, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat selama sepersekian detik.

"Aah, ternyata benar. Shizuo-kun, kau anak sulung Heiwajima-san, benar?"

Pria ini tampak seumuran dengan Kichirou, atau mungkin sedikit lebih muda. Dari setelan yang dikenakannya, Shizuo bisa menebak kalau ia adalah seorang tamu penting. Raut wajahnya yang tegas entah kenapa memberi tahu Shizuo bahwa pria ini juga seorang kritikus seni, di samping senyum ramah yang saat ini tengah ia perlihatkan. Tapi bukan itu yang menyita perhatian Shizuo.

Pria ini memiliki rambut hitam pendek –yang entah kenapa, masih tampak sangat hitam tanpa uban untuk ukuran pria yang cukup tua- dan sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat tanah.

Padahal sama sekali tidak mirip, tapi pria ini sedikit mengingatkannya pada…

_…Izaya…_

Kasuka yang sadar bahwa Shizuo tampak begitu terkejut sampai tidak bisa menjawab, segera menepuk pundak kakaknya dengan agak keras, menyadarkan Shizuo dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Eh, aah…" jawab Shizuo kaku seraya menyambut tangan pria itu dan menjabatnya. "Benar, saya Heiwajima Shizuo."

Pria itu tampak menatap Shizuo dan Kasuka secara bergantian. Tampaknya ia merasa kehadirannya baru saja mengganggu percakapan dua bersaudara ini. Kasuka, yang langsung tanggap akan gestur tersembunyi pria tersebut, segera membungkuk hormat dan melangkah menjauh.

"Kak, aku duluan ya…" kata Kasuka seraya menepuk kembali bahu Shizuo. Shizuo hanya balas mengangguk seraya menatap Kasuka yang kemudian menghilang di ujung belokan koridor.

Shizuo kembali menatap pria di depannya. Ia masih tampak tersenyum hangat. Shizuo sedikit canggung, tiba-tiba saja ditinggalkan sendiri bersama seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, terlebih lagi berbeda usia sangat jauh dengannya.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu." Kata pria itu memecah keheningan.

Shizuo agak tersentak dan segera menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Katanya. "Justru saya yang mohon maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. "Saya yakin kamu tidak ingat saya, benar, Shizuo-kun?"

Shizuo bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas menahan malu sekaligus panik. "Aah… Saya benar-benar mohon maaf." Katanya lagi.

"Tidak apa. Jangan dipikirkan. Kita memang baru bertemu sekali. Itu pun hanya sekilas dan memang sudah lama sekali." Kata pria itu. "Saya adalah kritikus seni sekaligus teman lama ayahmu…"

"…Nama saya Orihara Shirou."

Shizuo tersentak mendengar nama itu. Ia ingat Kichirou pun pernah menyebutkan nama itu padanya belum lama ini. Pria ini mengatakan bahwa lukisan lama Shizuo, '_The One Who Looks Over The Crowd_', mengingatkannya pada putranya yang sakit keras. Dia… kritikus seni yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai lukisannya!

"Oh ya, saya ingat ayah saya pernah bercerita tentang anda." Kata Shizuo sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu anda, Orihara-san!"

Shirou hanya tertawa singkat. "Mengobrol di koridor seperti ini tidak nyaman." Katanya. "Saya sedang mencari Kichirou-san. Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sambil berjalan ke lantai dua? Kudengar saat ini ayahmu sedang merekomendasikan beberapa muridnya dari sanggar seninya…"

Akhirnya Shizuo pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Shirou menuju lantai dua. Shizuo nyaris tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya diam sambil mendengarkan Shirou yang tampak bernostalgia dan menceritakan masa mudanya bersama Kichirou. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati, Shizuo juga merasa sedikit –tidak, malah _sangat_- gelisah.

_Bagaimana jika Orihara-san tiba-tiba menanyakan rencana masa depanku sebagai seorang pelukis? Aku harus menjawab apa?_

_ Apa aku harus jujur padanya… bahwa sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki minat untuk melukis?_

_ Aku aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi seorang pelukis?_

"Sepertinya Kichirou-san sudah bercerita banyak tentang saya." Kata Shirou kemudian. "Apa ia menceritakan padamu tentang lukisanmu yang dua tahun lalu itu? Bahwa aku memutuskan untuk membeli lukisanmu dan memajangnya di galeri pribadiku?"

Shizuo melotot terkejut mendengar kabar baru itu. "Eh? A-anda membeli lukisan saya?" tanyanya. "Ayah saya memang menceritakan pada saya bahwa anda menyukai lukisan saya, tapi saya sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa anda sampai membelinya!"

Shirou mengangguk. "Tampaknya kau putus asa terhadap lukisanmu dan memutuskan untuk menjualnya pada pemilik sanggar, ya? Pantas saja tidak ada yang mengabarimu…" kata Shirou. "Ya, seperti kata ayahmu, lukisanmu mengingatkan saya pada putra saya."

Shizuo menelan ludah. Padahal ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur soal hal ini, tapi…

_…Tapi…_

"Anu, Orihara-san…" kata Shizuo dengan sedikit ragu. "Saya mohon maaf kalau saya menyinggung topik yang sangat pribadi bagi anda, tapi apa saya boleh tahu… Bagaimana kabar putra anda sekarang?"

Langkah Shirou tiba-tiba saja berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Shizuo. Shizuo merasakan rasa bersalah menusuk-nusuk dadanya ketika ia melihat tatapan Shirou yang entah kenapa menjadi tampak lebih hampa.

"Aah, kau pasti khawatir karena ayahmu bilang putraku saat itu sedang sakit keras, ya?" kata Shirou dengan senyum yang tampak menyedihkan.

"…Orihara-san… Maaf…"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Kata Shirou memotong perkataan Shizuo. "…Putraku… Sekarang, dia sudah…"

"SHIROU-SAN…!"

Ucapan Shirou seketika terputus. Baik Shizuo maupun Shirou terlonjak kaget mendengar teguran itu dari belakang mereka. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Kichirou sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka, bersama dengan seseorang yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Oh, Kichirou-san." Kata Shirou. Ia dan Shizuo segera menghampiri sosok seniman senior itu. "Saya sedang mencarimu, dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Shizuo-kun."

Kichirou menatap Shizuo. "Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Shirou-san, Shizuo?" tanya Kichirou. "Ini teman ayah yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

Shizuo hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Kami sudah berbincang cukup banyak, Kichirou-san." Kata Shirou.

Kichirou menghela napas. "Ya, dan kau sampai terpisah dengan putramu sendiri?" katanya. "Untung kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya di lobi. Aku bisa langsung mengenalinya dan mengajaknya bersamaku. Dia terlihat sangat panik, kau tahu?"

Shizuo mengerjap mendengar kata-kata barusan. _Apa? Putra Orihara-san? Tunggu, jadi…_

_ Putra Orihara-san masih hidup…?_

Shirou menghela napas. "Aah, kebetulan aku terpisah dengannya." Katanya. Ia pun kembali menoleh pada Shizuo. "Benar, Shizuo-kun. Putraku sudah sembuh. Memang sejak kecil, tubuhnya sangat lemah dan dia sakit-sakitan. Aku membeli lukisanmu dan memperlihatkannya pada putraku, dan tak lama setelah itu kondisinya membaik. Sekarang pun, ia menjadi pengagummu."

Shizuo tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pernyataan itu membuatnya menghembuskan napas lega. Ia lalu melirik sosok yang sedang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kichirou. _Itukah putra Orihara-san? Benarkah ia seumuran denganku? Kecil sekali badannya…_

"Jika tidak keberatan, saya ingin kau berkenalan dengannya meski hanya sedikit." Kata Shirou sambil menarik sedikit lengan putranya. "Ayo, jangan bersembunyi di belakang punggung orang seperti itu. Perlihatkan wajahmu dan beri salam pada Shizuo-kun…"

"…Izaya."

_…DEGH ! !_

_ Apa…_

Tepat ketika sosok itu keluar dari balik persembunyiannya di belakang punggung Kichirou, Shizuo kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, sampai sakit rasanya. Tapi, bukan rasa sakit yang menyiksa seperti yang ia rasakan beberapa hari belakangan ini. Lebih seperti deburan ombak raksasa yang sejuk menerpa hamparan pasir yang kering terbakar matahari, menyingkirkan semua bekas luka yang berkarat di hatinya.

_Bijih mata sepulen madu itu bertemu dengan kilau permata mirah…_

_ …persis seperti peristiwa seminggu yang lalu, di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran._

"Iza…ya…?"

Shizuo tidak bisa mempercayai pengelihatannya. Pemuda ini… _tidak mungkin_…!

Rambut hitam pendek yang berkilau indah. Kulit putih segar selicin porselen, yang tampak sedikit pucat seperti orang sakit. Dan sepasang mata berwarna merah delima yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca oleh rasa bersalah. Bibir tipis itu tertarik sedikit ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang gemetar.

"…Shizu-chan."

Tidak mungkin!

Izaya! Dia benar-benar Izaya! Ia berdiri di sini! Ia _nyata_!

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya?" tanya Kichirou sedikit terkejut, begitu pula dengan Shirou.

Shizuo merasa dunia seakan membeku, seakan meleleh, meninggalkan hanya ia dan Izaya dengan tatapan yang saling mengunci. Shizuo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, tangannya terulur, berusaha menyentuh sosok yang beberapa hari lalu ia kenal sebagai roh sakura yang cerewet dan jenaka. Mulutnya terbuka, melafalkan nama pemuda di depannya yang kini muncul sebagai manusia… Manusia yang _sama_ dengannya.

"Izaya…"

Tiba-tiba saja Izaya mengambil satu langkah mundur menjauh, mengagetkan Shizuo dan kedua orang tua mereka. Tanpa Shizuo sangka-sangka, Izaya segera berbalik dan berlari dengan cepat, meninggalkan Shizuo yang masih setengah terpaku di tempat.

"H-hei! Izaya!" Shizuo langsung tersadar begitu sosok Izaya nyaris lenyap di balik keramaian. Segera ia mengayunkan kakinya dan berlari secepatnya mengejar sosok Izaya.

"Shizuo! Kau mau kemana! Sebentar lagi kau harus mendengarkan pada kritikus itu!" seru Kichirou tanpa sempat menghentikan langkah Shizuo yang sudah cukup jauh.

"Aku nggak peduli pada hal begitu!"

Kichirou sedikit terperanjat mendengar jawaban Shizuo. Tapi ia tidak sempat berkata apa-apa lagi. Sosok Shizuo sudah lebih dulu menghilang di ujung koridor. Kichirou hanya bisa menghela napas, berusaha melegakan sedikit rasa terkejutnya. "Tidak peduli katanya… Baru kali ini kudengar dia berkata begitu…"

Shirou pun ikut menghela napas. "Maafkan perilaku putraku yang kurang sopan, ya." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Akhir-akhir ini ia memang agak membandel. Sepertinya ia lari saking canggungnya bertemu orang yang ia kagumi."

Kichirou balas tertawa. "Kau terlalu memuji putraku…" katanya. "Oh ya, aku juga sedikit terkejut saat bertemu anakmu –siapa namanya? Izaya, ya?"

Shirou menatap sahabat lamanya dengan tatapan penasaran, mempersilahkan Kichirou untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"…Kau tahu, putramu mirip sekali dengan model lukisan anakku yang terbaru."

* * *

…

…

"Izaya! Tunggu, kataku…!"

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berlari dan mengejar. Begitu sadar, tahu-tahu saja kaki mereka sudah berdiri di atas rerumputan di taman belakang galeri. Tempat itu terasa begitu luas tanpa seorang pun selain mereka berdua di sana. Mungkin sebenarnya taman ini tidak boleh sembarangan dimasuki orang.

Saat Shizuo sadar langkah Izaya mulai melambat karena kelelahan, Shizuo segera mengulurkan tangannya jauh-jauh untuk menggapai pemuda itu. Shizuo berhasil meraih bahu Izaya dan meraihnya. Tarikan mendadak itu membuat Izaya terkejut dan hilang keseimbangan. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan punggungnya jatuh tepat di dada bidang Shizuo. Tak buang-buang kesempatan, Shizuo langsung merengkuh Izaya kuat-kuat dalam pelukannya. Saat itu Shizuo mengerjap. Tubuh Izaya gemetar dan napasnya sangat tidak teratur. _Aku tidak pernah sadar kalau ia ternyata sekecil dan serapuh ini_…

Shizuo menghela napas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Izaya. "Katanya kau sakit-sakitan, kan? Harusnya kau jangan lari seperti tadi…" katanya tepat di samping telinga Izaya. Shizuo tersenyum ketika ia merasakan Izaya menggigil dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa melihat kedua telinga pemuda itu tampak memerah dari belakang.

"Maaf…" bisik Izaya pelan, namun tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Shizuo. "Aku… berbohong padamu soal roh sakura…"

Shizuo sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya saat ia merasakan Izaya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tidak Shizuo sangka-sangka, bukannya menjauh Izaya malah berbalik dan balas memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Shizuo.

"Seperti yang ayahku bilang, sejak kecil badanku lemah. Aku selalu bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit. Rawat inap selama berbulan-bulan, keluar dari rumah sakit cuma sanggup bertahan beberapa minggu." Kata Izaya. Di sela-sela ceritanya, Shizuo bisa mendengar suara Izaya tersendat-sendat menahan tangis. "Gara-gara itu, aku tidak bisa bergaul di sekolah. Aku selalu canggung dan merasa ditinggalkan. Di rumah pun aku depresi karena pekerjaan ayah yang tidak ada habisnya. Aku kecewa sekali dengan lingkungan sekitarku…"

"Tapi suatu hari semuanya berubah. Ketika aku melihat lukisan Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo mengerjap. Rupanya dari situ Izaya bisa tahu begitu banyak tentang dirinya. Sejak awal, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu di bukit tersebut…

…Mereka sudah 'bertemu' melalui lukisan.

"Aku sampai tidak habis pikir kenapa '_The One Who Looks Over The Crowd'_ bisa ditolak oleh para kritikus. Padahal menurutku, lukisan itu begitu indah. Lukisanmu mengembalikan semangat hidupku, sehingga perlahan kondisi tubuhku semakin membaik." Lanjut Izaya. "Aku bisa merasakan semuanya saat aku melihat lukisan itu. Kesepian. Kekecewaan. Semuanya tercurah di situ. Ketika ayah menceritakan soal orang yang melukis lukisan itu –_kamu_, Shizu-chan- kupikir kau juga pasti sedang dalam kondisi yang sama denganku. Dan saat aku tahu bahwa karyamu itu ditolak… Kupikir kau akan menyerah dan berhenti melukis."

"…Tapi ternyata, kau tidak berhenti."

"Shizu-chan terus berkarya. Walau tertekan dan mengalami kemunduran, Shizu-chan sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk melangkah maju. Aku… Aku _selalu_ melihatmu. Aku selalu melihatmu di bukit itu. Setahun lebih, Shizu-chan! Aku mengamatimu setahun lebih tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa!"

Shizuo kehabisan kata-kata. Tangannya yang memeluk bahu Izaya terasa lemas mendengar pengakuan itu. Seluruh tenaga di tubuhnya seakan. _Setahun lebih_… Kenapa Shizuo bisa tidak menyadarinya…?

"Shizu-chan…" suara Izaya semakin tenggelam dalam isakannya sendiri. "Shizu-chan begitu hebat. Sementara aku… Aku tidak pernah berani untuk melangkah maju. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Tapi Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan selalu…"

Shizuo tersenyum. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya, dan ia mengerti. Ia sedikit mengambil jarak dari Izaya. Izaya langsung cepat-cepat menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Sambil tersenyum lembut, Shizuo meraih kedua bahu Izaya, membuat pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan Izaya. Jarak sejauh satu tarikan napas yang memisahkan mereka.

"Lukisanku yang kemarin…" kata Shizuo. "…Aku membuatnya untukmu."

Sesuatu di balik iris madu Shizuo berubah, dan Izaya menyadari itu. Seolah terhipnotis oleh pancaran hangat dari sepasang bola mata itu, Izaya merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih tenang. Ia semakin bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri, terutama ketika jarak yang memisahkan wajah mereka menipis.

"Kupikir, aku bisa sampai di sini pun karena aku bertemu denganmu." Kata Shizuo sambil melirikkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah. "Kalau kau bilang bahwa lukisanku mengembalikan semangat hidupmu, kehadiranmu pun membangkitkan kembali gairah melukisku. Karena itu…"

Shizuo tiba-tiba saja menelan ludah. Menyadari perubahan pada air muka Shizuo, Izaya nyaris saja tertawa kalau saja ia tidak mati-matian menahan diri.

"Ka-karena itu…" Shizuo melanjutkan dengan terbata-bata. Ia sedikit menjauh, sepertinya baru sadar kalau mereka sudah kelewat dekat. "Ti-tidakkah kau pikir kita baru saja menolong satu sama lain? Karena itu… K-kau… Kau d-dan aku…"

Senyum di wajah Izaya kian melebar. Ia pun tertawa kecil. Shizuo langsung kembali menatap Izaya, dengan mata melotot dan wajah merah padam menahan malu. Sebelum Shizuo sempat berkata apa-apa, Izaya sudah lebih dulu melingkarkan kedua dengan kurusnya di leher Shizuo yang kaku, semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"I-Iza…"

"Coba katakan…"

Lebih dari segala sihir yang ada, kata-kata itu membuat jantung Shizuo berdegup makin cepat, namun di saat yang sama, menimbulkan perasaan tenang di hatinya. Semakin lama jarak di antara mereka semakin lenyap. Perlahan keduanya memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan napas mereka mengenai wajah satu sama lain.

"…Katakan sekali lagi, Shizu-chan."

Sebelum kelopak matanya benar-benar terpejam, Shizuo kembali tersenyum. Segala beban yang menumpuk di batinnya lenyap seketika, pupus bersama angin musim gugur yang berhembus di tengah mereka. Berganti dengan rasa tenang dan lega yang membuat jutaan kupu-kupu terbang bebas di rongga dadanya.

"…Aku mencintaimu…"

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir yang mereka dengar dari mulut masing-masing sebelum jarak di antara mereka tiba-tiba menghilang…

…Dalam sebuah ciuman.

Salah satu tangan Shizuo meraih tangan Izaya yang tergantung lemas di bahunya, mencengkramnya dengan erat, namun tetap dalam intensitas yang tidak menyakitkan. Tak berselang waktu lama, keduanya memisahkan diri dari ciuman lembut tersebut. Shizuo bisa mendengar Izaya mendesah singkat, antara perasaan nyaman dan kecewa. Mata keduanya kembali terbuka, mempertemukan kembali kedua warna _hazel _dan mirah.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka itu tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Hanya mampu saling bertukar pandang. Perlahan tangan Shizuo melepaskan cengkramannya. Sang pelukis muda itu menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Iris rubi Izaya membulat dalam keterkejutan dan ketertarikan melihat reaksi Shizuo. Sebuah senyum nakal kembali terkembang di wajahnya. "Ciuman pertamamu, Shizu-chan? Manisnya~"

Shizuo berdecak. "…Cerewet."

Izaya kembali menggamit lengan Shizuo, bersandar pada kehangatan sang seniman. Untuk kali ini saja –Shizuo mencatat baik-baik dalam otaknya, _untuk kali ini saja_, Shizuo membiarkan Izaya bergelung manja padanya, dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri tersenyum merasakan gesekan hangat dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Balik ke dalam, yuk?" kata Izaya. "Aku harus lihat apa lukisan yang kau buat untukmu itu pantas untuk putra kritikus seni kelas atas sepertiku!"

Shizuo mendengus dengan tatapan menantang. "Oh ya? Kita lihat saja apa kau tidak akan pingsan karena kagum di depan karyaku."

Dengan jemari yang saling bertautan, keduanya kembali melangkah maju. Kali ini dengan langkah yang mantap di jalan yang pasti.

…Menuju jalan bernama masa depan.

* * *

…

…

**Tatapan kagum dan acuh**

**Pujian dan kritikan**

**Semua tidak lagi kupedulikan**

**Karena goresan warna ini adalah wujud nyata dari perasaan cinta**

**Yang kutujukan hanya pada kau seorang**

.

.

**Karena setiap lukisan memiliki makna tersembunyi**

**Tidak peduli jika orang lain tidak memahami**

**Karena momen seperti ini**

**Mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali**

.

.

_My angel who will be there to hold me_

_My angel who will catch me when I fall_

_My angel who will make me smile when no one else can_

_My angel who will be there until the end of time_

_He is the angel God gave me_

…

…

"**Malaikat Bermata Merah" **

_**-Red Eyed Angel-**_

**Karya : Heiwajima Shizuo**

.

_**For you, my one and only**_

* * *

…

**END**

…

* * *

**OMAKE**

( …two years later… )

Kaki yang tegap itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap pintu kayu yang berdiri di depannya, wajahnya tampak kaku antara rasa tegang dan bahagia. Tas ransel berukuran besar di bahunya dan kopor hitam besar di tangannya, terlihat sangat ringan jika disandingkan dengan tubuh sang pemuda yang tinggi proposional berbalut jaket krem tebal. Iris madu itu terpejam di balik kelopaknya ketika ia mengayunkan tangannya dan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Izaya! Ini aku!"

Hanya selang waktu beberapa detik ketika bunyi langkah yang gaduh terdengar dari sisi dalam pintu tersebut. Dan ketika daun pintu itu terbuka, sebuah tangan yang kurus tiba-tiba menarik sang pemuda masuk sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan salam.

"Shizu-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga…!"

Sepasang lengan kurus melingkari tubuhnya yang dipepetkan di dinding, membuat Shizuo gelagapan. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak karena terkejut ketika Izaya membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada Shizuo, seperti anak kucing yang minta dimanja.

Shizuo tersenyum lembut. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajah Izaya dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh bilang… _Aku pulang_, Izaya…?"

Dua tahun mereka menjalani hari-hari sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan kini mereka akan tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen mewah di Ikebukuro untuk mempermudah hari-hari mereka sebagai mahasiswa.

Izaya tersenyum nakal. Dan ia pun membalas ciuman Shizuo.

"Tentu saja boleh~" katanya. "Selamat datang, Shizu-chan!"

Di ruang tengah, sebingkai lukisan mengamati pasangan itu dalam diam. Sebuah lukisan yang menjadi ukiran kenangan kisah mereka. Sebuah lukisan yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka. Sebuah lukisan yang menyimpan segudang cerita tentang mereka dalam tiap goresan warnanya yang hidup dan bernyawa. Sebuah lukisan yang menjadi tempat mereka menitipkan serpihan jiwa dan hati mereka.

_Lukisan malaikat bermata merah_.

* * *

**A/N :** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IZAYAA~ XDD *tebar ootoro* Semoga makin cakep, makin pinter, makin sukses, makin langgeng sama suami, makin sabar ngurus anak-anakmu, makin– #_DZIGH_!

Dan setelah sekian lama berkarir sebagai author FFn #songong#_gamparr_! Ini adalah multichapter pertama saya yang sukses menginjak kata **THE END**! Apa kabar multichapter yang lainnyaaa! *jedukin kepala ke lantai*

Oke. Saya tahu _romance_-nya pasti maksa banget. Ternyata, nulis _romance_ lebih susah daripada nulis _chara death_, ya… #_gebleg, pantesan aja tokoh di cerita lo pada mati semua _=="

Btw… Happy end? ? ? Ini happy end, kan? XDD Iya iyaa, saya juga merasa kalau endingnya masih ngegantung, tapi apa daya? Dari pada saya mati kejang-kejang gara-gara kebanyakan nulis _cheesy romance_… *apalah ==*

Bagi teman-teman semuanya yang sudah baca dan review dari chapter satu, **Chaos Seth ; Shirasaka Konoe ; Chernaya shapochka ; RuikaNanami ; Al-Mcs ; MistCloud'dy ; Keikoku Yuki ; Amusuk** dan juga untuk para silent readers, saya tidak akan pernah cukup mengucapkan kata TERIMA KASIH ATAS DUKUNGANNYA! XD

Sampai jumpa lagi _minna_~~

_Have a nice day/dream,_

Shinju


End file.
